Prank Chronicles of The Marauders
by Frostmane and Spotty
Summary: A series of short stories of the Marauders pranks.


**Stealing The Thanksgiving Feast**

"Sirius, this is a bad idea." Remus mumbled.

"Remus, listen. We've been at Hogwarts for like, what, 6 months, right?"

"3" Remus corrected.

"_Anyways._ We've been nice enough, pulled little pranks, you know, just beginner stuff. It's time to show the school what we've got in us." Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus.

"Fine! But I'm not going to get in trouble like the last ones."

"Fine by me!" Sirius said.

Peter and James came running by, Peter panting, James, looking very proud of himself.

"We are ready!" James said excitedly. James led them through the plans he had outlined on a spare peace of parchment. "So, it's Thanksgiving. Everyone is in their common rooms, the teachers are in Dumbledore's office having a meeting, and the house elves are outside."

"Wait, outside? They should be inside the kitchen making the feast!" Remus exclaimed.

"I know. I created the diversion. I told them that Dumbledore wanted fresh turkeys, from the field." James said.

"All the turkeys are gone." Remus said, knowing this plan was not well thought out.

"I know. Then I locked the door when they realized that there were no more turkeys! Isn't this great?" James clarified. Peter nodded excitedly.

The four first years walked over to the door to the kitchen. Sirius ran over to the bowl of fruit, and tickled the pear. The door opened.

"Wow." Sirius mumbled.

"That's a lot of food." Remus added.

"How are we going to take it all?" Peter asked.

"Easy!" James answered. "Remus, you know the spell right?" Remus nodded. "Can you show Sirius how to do it?" Remus sighed, and nodded again. He walked over to a steaming turkey, and mumbled a few words. The turkey shrank until it was about the size of a paper clip. Peter's eyes widened. Remus handed the small turkey to James, who put it on the invisibility cloak. "Perfect. Now, Remus, Sirius, do that to everything! You too Peter. I'll be the one to put it in the cloak."

After about 10 minutes every turkey, salad, apple, dessert, everything that there was that was prepared for the feast was shrunk, and on top of the invisibility cloak.

James picked up one of the inch long turkeys, and popped it in his mouth. After a few seconds, he spit out a couple bones, swallowed, and let out a satisfying burp. Then, took the four corners of the cloak, and tied a knot at the top.

"Wow, for a lot of food, this is really heavy! Sirius, can you give me a hand?" James struggled, under the weight of all the shrunken food.

Sirius grabbed the bottom of the cloak. "Wow! This must weight like a hundred pounds!"

"Wait!" Remus said. The boys stopped, set the cloak down, and looked at Remus. "Where are we going to put it?"

James thought for a moment. "In the library."

After what felt like forever, they reached the library. "Alohamora" Remus said, pointing his wand at the locked library door. Peter opened the door slowly, cautious of the possibility of the librarian jumping out of nowhere and getting them all in trouble. They all slid into the dark room, not turning on any lights, and shut the door behind them. James and Sirius dropped the invisible food on the floor a couple feet from the door.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sirius said.

"Come on! We can't be late, or everyone will know it's us!" Remus cautioned.

* * *

Everyone walked into the great hall, and took their seats as usual. After everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and silenced everyone "Happy Thanksgiving to you all! A wonderful feast has been prepared for all of you, so, on that thought, let the feast, begin!" He lifted his arms as usual, to make the food appear. Everyone looked at the table. Gasps filled the room, mostly from teachers.

"Dumbledore, what is this?" McGonagall hissed in a whisper. "Where is the feast?"

"I have no idea! The elves have been working all day on it! I checked myself!" Dumbledore replied.

Whispers filled the Great Hall. "Well, students, we seem to have a little problem. I assume this is a joke from one of the ghosts. And by one of the ghosts, I mean Peeves." Peeves floated over to Dumbledore.

"Professor. I know I am known to pull jokes, and prank, and get in trouble a lot, but this was not me!"

"Oh, nonsense! Who else would be able to pull a prank this big?" McGonagall blurted.

"Now, we shall get the Bloody Baron in to settle this." Dumbledore said. "Bloody Baron!" The Bloody Baron came over to the table. "I need you to make sure that Peeves had nothing to do with this. He only answers to you."

"Of course Professor." He replied He floated over to Peeves. His face was so close to Peeves'. Peeves was scared, and everyone could see that. "Peeves. Did you take all the food?" The Bloody Baron said with a stern voice.

"N-n-no! I actually didn't do it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The Bloody Baron went back over to Dumbledore. "He speaks the truth."

"Thank you. You and Peeves may leave if you please. Now, students, it appears that there is no feast, so you may all return to your common rooms. Terribly sorry, we will have some food sent up to you later." The crowd of students mumbled, all hungry. All but the four first years. As soon as everyone cleared the Great Hall, they snuck up to the library.

* * *

The librarian walked up the stairs to her library. She opened the door, and froze. She sniffed the air. It smelled of turkey. She looked around the room, to make sure there were no students hiding with food. There was no one. She continued to walk into the room, until she tripped on something, and fell. After standing up again, she turned to see what had made her fall. Nothing. That wasn't possible. It had to be something.

The boys were hiding behind the wall, listening to her mumble about her falling, and that nothing was there. James tried so hard not to laugh. Finally she decided to touch the air, just in case. Her fingers caught something. Shocked, she grabbed the invisible cloth and hauled it curiously onto her desk. She felt for the knot and carefully unraveled it Her mouth dropped at the sight of what was in it.

The whole feast. In her library! A scream escaped her throat. At that moment, James and Sirius couldn't handle it anymore. They burst out into laughter. Even Remus let a small smile through his mouth. The librarian stopped at the giggles. She speed walked to the door, and looked into the hallway to see the four boys on the ground laughing like lunatics.

"Boys! Headmaster. Now!" Was all that she could force out of her mouth.

* * *

McGonagall sat there like a cat, with her lips pursed together so tightly that they were almost white. "Never, have I been so disappointed in my students! Ever! Gryffindors, ruin the Thanksgiving feast? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" It took all their strength not to burst out into laughter again. "And you! Remus? I suppose you were the one to teach the rest of the boys the spell to shrink the food?"

Remus nodded, then glared at Sirius, as to say _you promised I wouldn't get in trouble!_ Sirius just smiled sheepishly. Dumbledore looked at Remus, then at McGonagall, and then began to laugh. "Professor, what are you doing? The feast has been ruined and you are laughing about it?" McGonagall, asked.

"Well, Minerva, I have never seen this happen, in my teaching experience, and I'm glad that I did! First years, ha! Remus, you must be very wise." Remus, not knowing how to respond to that, just sat in silence, looking shocked. " And to be able to follow through to the very end? Nonetheless, punishment is in need, and I will leave that up to Professor McGonagall to decide that. Goodnight."

They all looked at McGonagall. "Well, to start you off, I will say three months of detention with me. And for the next three feasts we have here that you are in attendance to, you will help the house elves prepare the food. I will be writing to you parents, and 25 points will be taken from Gryffindor Each." The boys sat in shock at their punishment. "You may go."

As the boys walked out of Dumbledore's office, James was the first to talk. "My mum is going to kill me."

"My mum won't care, its house points," Peter squeaked.

"I don't really want to work preparing food if I don't get to eat any of it while I make it!" Sirius said gloomily.

"I'm just mad that I was the one who got blamed for everything!" Remus said whacking Sirius behind the head. Sirius rubbed his head.

"Well, on the bright side Remus, you can try to sneak chocolate out every once and a while!" James said, trying to cheer Remus up. At that, Remus' eyes widened.

"I guess its okay. I mean, you only get to go to school here for seven years, let's make the best of it." Remus replied.

"Ah, Remus, you are becoming more of a mischief maker by the day!" Sirius cheered.

"Mischief maker is too long to say Sirius." James pointed out. "We should call ourselves the Marauders."

**Please review! We need to know if this is any good. :) Thanks!**


End file.
